Traditional classroom education has relied entirely upon the "blackboard" (either black or natural slate, or other materials and colors) and chalk as the medium for demonstrating concepts which can be portrayed graphically. While this technique is relatively messy due to the chalk dust and smaller pieces of broken chalk which result, the technology and materials are well known and no major advances have been provided in the field for decades. Typically, such boards are limited in the range of chalk colors they can accept, due to their relatively dark color and the difficulty in completely erasing chalk colors other than white. Due to the relatively dark colors of the traditional blackboard or chalkboard, they were unsuitable for use as projection screens and an additional projection screens were required for occasional use. This duplication of surfaces results in additional costs.
Much the same graphics technology can be used on a smaller scale, downward to hand held units, but the same drawbacks also apply here. On the other hand, the use of paper is wasteful and the partial erasure of a figure on paper can be difficult, as well as weakening or destroying the paper after numerous and/or vigorous erasures. A response to these problems has been the palmtop or laptop computer, but such units which provide graphics capability are relatively slow and costly for casual use.
The need arises for a noteboard which may be used in combination with an erasable marking pen(s) to provide the utility of a blackboard or chalkboard, thereby eliminating the mess of chalk dust and the difficulty of cleanup of multiple colors. The noteboard may be manufactured using a relatively inexpensive core material (chipboard, fiberboard, or plywood) and includes at least one plastic laminated surface overlay having a smooth, glossy finish capable of accepting markings from erasable marking pens and the like. Both sides of the noteboard may be laminated in a like manner, if desired, in order to provide a second usable surface in the event one surface becomes scratched or damaged. The noteboard must also provide for use in a variety of sizes, from wall mounted to hand held, and is preferably finished on the non-working side and edges in order to preclude moisture absorption and warpage. A decorative trim edge may also be installed thereabout, if desired.